Possessive
by yuuri08tsukimori
Summary: Misu Arata is busy dealing his jobs as Student Committee Chairman and his studies , this coming July he will graduate and going to be busy in University but he didn't expect that before he left Shidou Academy someone came and tried to claim what belongs to him, his dearest pet the Second year kendo ace Shingyouji Kanemitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rival~Memories**

"Shingyouji!" Misu called his pet he immediately went to his master side, Misu didn't like that guy always going near to his lover even everyone knows that the second year belongs to him

"Shingyouji-kun is not a tool Misu-kun" he commented it made Misu more pissed to him

"Kiriya-Senpai I am not a tool to Arata-san" he tried to change the atmosphere because this two were fighting over him? He thought _Arata-san didn't say he loves me yet I know he did but why Kiriya-Senpai keep saying I am a tool to Arata-san?_

"Did you heard he said he loves you, because I love you Shingyouji-kun" he confessed to the younger guy, finally he saw the weak point of the Committee Chairman and it is professing his true feelings his good at everything but when it comes to his feelings he became too stubborn to admit it.

"I am sorry Senpai" he immediately excuse himself he noticed Kiriya chuckled he didn't know why yet he know that he can't say something bad against his master and to the guy he loved so much

xxxx

"Misu I think one of these days his going to be mine" but Misu ignores him and followed his pet who constantly left his owner.

Then Kiriya thought _"Kanemitsu it seems you totally forgotten all about me and choose that guy but don't worry I will still love you as much as you loved that cold guy"_

..

Shingyouji remember the necklace he received from his grandmother his grandmother noted that he asked her to keep for him and return it back when his mature enough to take care of it but he didn't have any recollection of that necklace and where did it came from.

Until a memory bothered him _"Kan-chan hurry up!" _he wanted to remind it all but he felt too much pain in his head. He lost his balance and fall to the ground he heard someone called him but he can't bring his eyes to open to see who called him because darkness already devour him.

Misu immediately brought him to the infirmary he asked Nakayama-sensei for his pet

(Dream)

"Kan-chan promise to me you will wait for me okay?" He saw the mini version of Kiriya Ame and even remember the pinky swore that he would only love him but he was betrayed by Ame by choosing his best friend more than him.

Then he remember how Misu treated him the way he monopolize him and the only thing he can do is to obey his master will but is that the way Arata-san convey his feelings to him in the dark side he saw a guy looking at him he noticed it was Arata and Sagara-senpai they looked like kissing he didn't know why Arata-san is kissing back his senpai is he really a tool for him to caught the attention of Sagara-senpai all to Misu.

xxx

Misu saw his pet twitching he didn't know what he was seeing he felt his chest tighten he couldn't help to see him suffering like that even in a dream.

"Arata-san" he heard his pet reaching for something he instantly held him and soothed his sleeping figure even his not good in words but _**Shingyouji is his only his possession. **_

He knew he mustn't leave his Arata-san but it seems he is just forcing himself to the older guy and he is tied up to a promise and being a pet who will he choose from the two?

He is a bit guilty that he forgotten his promised to Ame and because of that it is considered that he betrayed his dearest Arata-san.

When he awakened he noticed how Arata is worried at him yet he can bring himself to comfort the committee chairman now a part of his past return back, he is really confused who will we choose the guy he likes or the guy who likes him so much?

He tried to avoid his master and decided to calm his self to his shared room with Toshihisa. Immediately his roommate spots the changes in his colleague he instantly laid himself to his bed and covered his face that already lost its guard.

He promised to Ame that he will never fall in love until he did not return back and look what he'd done he chased someone who despise him , yes he is Misu's pet not his lover a pet that easily can be replace is this really what he wished for? Then he came up to a decision to ask Misu for who is he to him and when he learned the answer no matter what is it he will accept it.

xxx..

Next Day

The Result of Examination were posted for the second year surprisingly Shingyouji got the first place while in the third year as expected Saki Giichi, Kiriya Ame and Misu Arata.

When Kiriya see his target he immediately approach the younger guy who seemed unease in his presence near to him yet he will do everything until he win Kanemitsu's heart.

"Congratulations Shingyouji-kun!" he force smiled and congratulate the older guy until he remember what he is suppose to do until he heard what Kiriya whispered "I missed you Kanemitsu"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Friends ~Fall out of love**

"I missed you too Ame" I replied, I don't know what possessed him but he hugged me tightly I am so happy that I met my childhood friend in times like this.

He let go of me and happily asked "finally you remember me Kanemitsu!" without my knowledge Arata-san is near at me talking to his Senpai who came to visit him, I am not that jealous because I can understand what it feels to be with your friend.

Then Sagara look on me I smiled at him but it startled me when he encircled his hands to Arata-san I supposed they really meant for each other.

"Kan-chan , it seems your master abandoned you want me to take care of you?" I don't know what to say but I choose the right way and that's to reject him I explained to him were just friends only I can't be anything special to him because I love Arata-san after that I saw Sagara-senpai took Arata-san somewhere away so that they can be alone. I tried to follow and I didn't expect what I saw he is intimately kissing Arata-san and it seems the other guy kissing back.

My tears whelmed up and I tried to run away as far as I can I thought _this is end Arata-san replaced me to Sagara-senpai _I find myself crying in the dojo.

And that is the answered I always seek out it always creep my whole system now I am free from whom?

Today I want to change my life first I want to be more independent and I promised I won't shed any tears for Arata-san or shall I refer Misu-senpai?

I saw him with Sagara-senpai watching our dojo practice after my practice I greeted them bowed and excuse myself but a hand stop me I look at him and said

"What is it Misu-senpai?" I asked at him I saw both of them were surprised the way I refer to my master but it doesn't matter to me anymore but I saw Misu gone mad and take me to the forest

"Shingyouji what do you mean of that?"

"I want to break up with you Misu-senpai" I look straight at him , I don't have doubts because I redeem myself before I decided to take this big step in my life

"Why?"

"I am tired of being pet and I don't want to force you to pitied me" after I reasoned out my feelings then I left him all alone I felt I am free and no tears whelmed up in my eyes.

I saw Saki-senpai and Hayama-senpai I felt I am jealous I wished I am that important to him so even it ended shortly at least I feel I was love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Skysplits19 for helping me about the multi chapter crisis of mine..**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar because English is not my mother tongue hope you like this story..**

**Please give me your ideas .. I would appreciate it very much**

**To my best friend I hope you will like it **

**Chapter 3 **

**Changes~New path**

Everyone looks at me like I a thrash now I am nothing to the Student Committee Chairman they made all their way to bullied me but thanks to Ame and Hayama-senpai I did survive in the wrath and jealousy of other students.

"Shingyouji-kun Are you fight with Misu-kun?" Takumi curiously asked I replied "I break up with him" I spot Ame smiled while Takumi didn't know what to say like he was long time suspicious

"Do you fall out of love to Misu-kun?"

"No I really love him but I don't want to force myself now he found the one he like the most" I uttered I saw Ame face became darker that he's ready to kill Misu if he has the chance but even thought he love Sagara-senpai I am still here loving him.

I quit at kendo that I love the most and find something new that not cost any memories with him I chose to pursue music since my mother bothered to enroll me piano lessons when I am young.

xxx

"Gii do you heard how Shingyouji-kun played the piano?" then immediately pull Gii to the Music room they didn't expect it look like a movie showing what really happen?

Title: Cherish

Once our eyes meet, soon IT IS ALL RIGHT!  
More than anyone, I'll softly give you LOTS OF LOVE  
You're chatty as we spend time together, DAY AND NIGHT  
Even now you're still my BEST FRIEND

Even when I'm confused, or I stumble or feel lost  
You gave me the strength to change tomorrow  
Thank you, MY FRIEND

This melody will echo out forever  
Believe in kindness and overflowing smiles  
Even if we're apart  
Remember me

If you're ever hurt  
And your tears spill out

I'll sing for you  
Again and again

Every single word, IT'S A MEMORY  
You're the only one who can UNDERSTAND  
I know it's important to cherish the one  
Who taught me everything, THANKS A LOT

As we continue to meet new people and say goodbye to others  
We can become adults a little more  
So come here MY FRIEND

To the one I love more than anyone else  
Let the wind be your ally  
And gently embrace the dream  
That hasn't changed since then

Beneath the clear orange sky  
We both looked up at  
Feel my love again and again  
I'll sing for you

This melody will echo out forever  
Believe in kindness and overflowing smiles  
Even if we're apart  
Remember me

If you're ever hurt  
And your tears spill out

I'll sing for you  
Again and again

To the one I love more than anyone else  
Let the wind be your ally  
And gently embrace the dream  
That hasn't changed since then

Beneath the clear orange sky  
We both looked up at  
Feel my love again and again  
I'll sing for you

"Shingyouji-kun you're so great!" takumi can't stop admiring the way the former kendo player played like a heaven touch

"I didn't know that jukensei is that great?" Sagara remarked then he asked me a little chit-chat then we walked out to the music club finally he open up his purpose

"Why did you break up with Misu?" he asked me why? I couldn't help to laughed but I found he's voice is dying serious asking me why, I answered him to the right answer he wanted

"At first seeing you near at Misu-senpai I felt great pain in my chest yes I am jealous the way he talk to you the way he respect you but that's not the real reason I break up with him because I want him to be happy even not with me but with you Senpai" Sagara laughed at his childish reason but he was stunned for the other reason Shingyouji added "You're in love with Misu-senpai you wanted him badly so why you bother to ask me why? If I saw him kissing back his senpai"

Then he passed by him without any regret did really do the right thing? But he saw his dearest Arata-san leaned next to the door not far at them.

"Do you think you can get rid of me Shingyouji?" he felt threatened but why?

"You didn't love me right? I am a tool at you yet I really love you I set you free to the guy you love the most but why you threatened me like this?"

"Because your mine Shingyouji"

"In the past yes I am but now I will never be yours again!" then he felt he fall in someone arms

"May I take what is mine?" Ame finally claimed him yet he shoved him away from him

"Don't come closer to me Ame" he recalls the reason why he forgot Ame's existence is that because of the severe pain he left in his heart when he was betrayed.

xx

(Misu's P.O.V.)

I tried to reach out his hand but I can't get him back I don't know why I lost the guy that I love the most yet did I tried to show him I love him. Then that Kiriya came it felt horror that my Shingyouji will fell in his hands but when Shingyouji shoved him I felt happy even his not with at least no one dares to own him better than me

Normal P.O.V

Simply I didn't want to lose Misu-senpai yet even as I friend I want to get close to him and unexpected thing happened I was chosen by Saki-senpai to be the second year representative in the student committee at least I do have the reason to see him even in this part maybe we didn't meant for each other but at least I want to stand next to him.

Then I came to the student committee room I found Misu is sleeping I don't know what to do so I stayed they came. But I can't stop myself adoring his sleeping form without my knowledge I wrote a song dedicated to him then Saki-senpai came with Hayama-senpai

"Oh? Misu is sleeping well, Shingyouji I called you here to be Misu's assistant I hope you won't misinterpret it?" Saki lied of course Takumi knew how Gii thought of his very own steps he added "Is it okay for you Misu?"

"What is this play huh Saki?" Misu sarcastically said but Shingyouji just kept his silence and did nothing to argue to the president and chairman

"I do not mind it Saki-senpai" he look at Misu and bowed in him as a respect "I'll be in your hands please be patient to me Misu-senpai"

"Stop calling me in that way Shingyouji" he asked "How should I refer you Senpai?"

"Like you always do"

"Yes Arata-san!" he happily yelled at him


End file.
